


Yucky

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you feel bad after eating too much candy, Sam is a good daddy and takes care of you.





	Yucky

“Dada.” You whined, whimpering.

“Drink your tea, baby girl.” Sam insisted, holding your baby bottle in his large hands.

You pouted.

“ Tee’ yucky .” You complained.

He shook his head.

“It will make your tummy better.” He affirmed, one hand moving to caress your cheek and pull your pacifier from your lips. “Come here.”

Your pout only grew when your paci was taken away and didn’t even flinch as he pulled you into his lap. Maybe – just maybe – you had eaten too much candy –  _just maybe_  – and now your stomach was aching badly.

“Be a good little girl and open your mouth.” He said, leaving no room for negotiations as he guided the baby bottle to your lips.

You made a face in protest but drank it in silence. When you were done, Sam made you sit and lean against him before tapping on your back softly to make you burp.

“That’s my good baby girl.” He praised you, offering your pace while you snuggled against him.

Gently, your daddy kissed your forehead as his hand massaged your side and tummy.

“Don’t forget to tell daddy when you need to go potty.” He reminded you and you felt your cheeks hot in embarrassment, hiding your face from him.

When he noticed that, Sam pulled you to look at him.

“Hey.” He cupped your cheeks and you were forced to look into his eyes. “Who am I?”

“Dada.” You muttered.

“Exactly. I’m your dada, and I’m here to take care of you, which means you can’t be embarrassed of me, okay?”

You moved your eyes down but he forced you to look at him again.

“Okay?”

“ ’kay dada.” You muttered and he gave you a long kiss on your forehead.

“Good girl.” Sam whispered and you hid your face on the crook of his neck. “Good girl.”


End file.
